


Solipsis (episode 9,5)

by Alicia Dashwood (AlyDash)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 4AF, F/F, Transcendance, safe place, shoot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyDash/pseuds/Alicia%20Dashwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw a connu la mort plus d'un millier de fois. Pour elle, réalité et imaginaire se confondent désormais en un seul et même espace-temps. L'amour pourra-t-il lui permettre de renaître ? Root a le pouvoir de sauver le monde, mais il faut pour cela qu'elle accepte de mourir dans les jours qui viennent. Déchirée entre Shaw et la Machine, parviendra-t-elle à faire le bon choix ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contradictions

Le bruit de ses pas emplit l'espace silencieux qui l'entourait. L'odeur familière, mélange de briques, de poussière et d'un brin d'humidité, remonta immédiatement à la surface de son esprit lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'enceinte du métro. La maison. Enfin. Par habitude, la jeune femme se mit à détailler les environs afin d'en localiser les issues de secours potentielles. « Simple habitude », pensa-t-elle. Rien de plus. Elle chassa le souvenir désagréable qui commençait à se manifester dans son esprit : rien de plus. La station désaffectée dégageait toujours la même atmosphère : antique, isolée, silencieuse et froide. Mais fonctionnelle. Du regard, la jeune femme suivit l'un des nombreux câbles jaunes qui jalonnaient les murs de la station. À mi-chemin de son examen, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette sombre qui lui faisait face. Droit et sérieux, l'homme au costume portait dans ses mains un petit paquet de carton blanc soigneusement scellé d'un ruban doré. Elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils en l'apercevant : « Me dis pas que...  
— C'est pour fêter ton retour, Shaw. », lâcha Reese d'une voix monocorde. L'homme tendait maladroitement le paquet devant lui, le tenant presque comme une bombe prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment. La voix précautionneuse d'Harold Finch s'éleva aussitôt depuis l'intérieur de la rame : « Nous mangeons déjà le gâteau, monsieur Reese ?  
— Le gât... , commença Shaw en haussant le sourcil.  
— Je ne sais pas, Finch. Peut-être. », coupa l'homme de main. De nouveau, il tendit gauchement le paquet cadeau en direction de Shaw qui le refusa d'un geste de la main : « Non mais de quoi j'ai l'air ? D'une fillette de dix ans ? » grommela-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, laissant derrière elle un Reese immobile et sans réaction. L'ancien agent de l'ISA se dirigea automatiquement vers le seul espace qui lui semblait accueillant. Ici, confortablement installé dans sa large corbeille mœlleuse, l'animal se reposait tranquillement en bâillant par intermittence. Il dressa aussitôt les oreilles à l'appel de son nom : « Bear ! Viens là, mon chien ! », s'écria Shaw en se tapotant les cuisses. 

C'était quasiment instinctif. Sa voix s'était naturellement adoucie à la vue de l'animal qui courait déjà vers elle, la langue pendante. Elle enfouit son visage dans les poils doux et fournis du chien lorsque celui-ci vînt à sa rencontre. L'animal pressa la tête contre elle, lui rendant chaque élan d'affection qu'elle lui prodiguait. « Tu m'as manqué aussi... », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même plus qu'autre chose tout en le caressant vigoureusement. La voix de Finch lui parvenait à l'oreille depuis son antre de réseau câblé, entrecoupée du cliquetis de clavier familier et des remarques monosyllabiques de Reese. Shaw serra un peu plus fort l'être poilu qui se pressait contre elle, mais les voix lui parvenaient toujours. Une histoire d'érosion des canaux dûe aux intempéries, un problème de connexion entre deux passerelles qui refusaient de se rétablir, une bouteille de lait oubliée au fond du réfrigérateur... Le quotidien du souterrain ne semblait pas s'être modifié outre mesure depuis son absence. D'ailleurs, rien n'avait changé depuis sa disparition. Presque comme si ces neuf derniers mois de détention n'avaient jamais existé. De fait, avaient-ils réellement existé ? Shaw comprima involontairement le cou du chien et celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement de protestation sans chercher toutefois à se dégager. « Excuse-moi, mon vieux... », souffla Shaw en relâchant immédiatement son étreinte. L'animal pencha la tête sur le côté sans la quitter des yeux. Ici, agenouillée sur la dalle froide de la station désaffectée, les mains posées sur ses cuisses repliées, Shaw ne s'était jamais sentie aussi isolée.

Jamais ?

La jeune femme secoua vigoureusement la tête tandis que le frisson désormais trop familier lui traversait le corps. La mine éternellement enjouée, Bear posa ses pattes de devant sur ses genoux, et Shaw étouffa un rire. « Tu as pris du poids pendant mon absence, toi. Il va falloir que je te fasse faire de l'exercice, on t'a négligé ! », dit-elle en se levant à regret. L'animal lui tourna autour durant quelques instants, puis se détourna d'elle lorsque son maître l'appela. Shaw suivit Bear jusque dans la rame où les voix d'Harold et Reese, qui n'avaient pas cessé d'onduler autour d'elle, montèrent en intensité à mesure qu'elle approchait. La luminosité ambiante lui fit plisser des yeux lorsqu'elle entra dans la rame : les écrans projetaient leur halo de lumière sur les visages graves des deux silhouettes qui se faisaient face. La première, confortablement installée devant l'écran principal de la Machine, arborait une mine outrée derrière ses lunettes à monture épaisse tandis que la seconde se contentait de la contempler de toute sa stature. Impassible, Reese demeurait stoïque et muet tandis qu'Harold s'évertuait à lui expliquer que la date de péremption était à respecter. L'espace d'un instant, Shaw eut l'impression de n'être jamais partie. La sensation s'accentua davantage lorsqu'Harold se détourna momentanément de la cible de son courroux pour s'adresser au chien qui battait de la queue à ses pieds : « Je crains bien, mon cher Bear, qu'il n'ait également oublié les croquettes spéciales. », annonça l'informaticien d'un air contrit. L'animal laissa échapper une plainte suivie d'un regard suppliant. « Vraiment, Finch ? », demanda Reese sans bouger d'un millimètre. L'intéressé leva sur lui des yeux ronds : « Je suppose, monsieur Reese, que vous n'avez pas pris connaissance du régime strict que je lui impose en ce moment ?  
— C'était une information essentielle ?  
— De toute évidence, pas pour vous ? », répliqua Harold sur le même ton.

Le sourire s'était inscrit sur son visage sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Les calculs mathématiques s'affichaient sur les écrans secondaires accrochés en hauteur tandis que les dernières informations collectées par la Machine se stockaient sur les disques externes qu'Harold avait dû brancher. L'un des écrans dispensait l'arrière-salle d'un restaurant chic, s'attardant sur deux personnes en particulier. « Un nouveau numéro ? », pensa Shaw en plongeant les mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt. La vue de ces personnes, évoluant dans leur espace de travail sans savoir qu'elles étaient épiées par une intelligence artificielle, lui provoqua une sensation déplaisante dans l'estomac. Elle l'avait pourtant observée à maintes reprises, cette fenêtre sur le monde d'autrui. Elle l'avait déjà exercé, ce droit divin qu'octroyait la Machine. Elle l'avait eu, ce regard suprême que permettait l'intelligence artificielle sur l'intimité des autres. Sur son intimité à elle, qu'il avait pénétrée à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il...  
— ...ce soir, ou il se perdra ? demanda la voix inquiète d'Harold. Shaw tressaillit lorsque Reese répéta la question : « Il faut qu'on mange le gâteau ce soir ou il se perdra. Shaw ? » Le souvenir éclata comme une bulle de savon et la rame de métro, tout comme les bruits vibratoires incessants des appareils électriques, se matérialisa de nouveau autour d'elle. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux avant d'accrocher le sourire de circonstance qui convenait à la situation : « Comme vous voulez.  
— Parfait ! Monsieur Reese, j'aurais également besoin de produits supplémentaires. Avez-vous de quoi noter ? », continua l'informaticien.

Elle n'entendit pas la suite. Le monde souterrain s'était de nouveau refermé sur elle, l'engloutissant dans ses propres incertitudes telle une mâchoire de fer. Implacable. Tout avait l'air si réel... Si irréel. L'ancien agent de l'ISA ferma lentement les yeux. Parfois, se retrouver dans le noir complet l'aidait à faire le vide dans sa tête. Ils ne devaient pas savoir. Ils ne devaient pas le voir. Sans cela, elle y aurait de nouveau droit. Le regard. Celui qu'ils empruntaient, certainement sans le savoir, lorsqu'ils la regardaient comme une chose fragile à ne brusquer sous aucun prétexte. La compassion dont ils l'imprégnaient parfois rendait les choses plus difficiles encore. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le deviner ? N'était-ce pas suffisamment évident ? Le chien, lui au moins... Shaw se mordit la lèvre avant d'ouvrir les yeux. L'ironie de la situation lui arracha un sourire involontaire qu'elle masqua rapidement. « Réel ou pas, je simule. », pensa-t-elle tout en déglutissant. Le besoin de s'en aller surgit soudainement en elle. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, mais pas suffisamment pour éveiller les soupçons. 

À quelques pas de la porte de la rame, l'air devenait étrangement plus respirable. Elle s'appuya un instant contre l'un des piliers qui soutenaient le plafond voûté de la station désaffectée. Sur le chemin du retour, personne n'avait mentionné quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, ils avaient échangé quelques commentaires sur les évènements de la journée, une histoire de prise d'otages au commissariat du 8ème district, un tueur en série ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ses souvenirs étaient brumeux car, encore sous le choc du changement brutal d'environnement, elle n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à ce qui s'était dit autour d'elle. Tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment-là, c'était la prière silencieuse qu'elle répétait machinalement dans son esprit tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient inexorablement de la cache souterraine : que tout soit bien réel. Que personne ne l'ait suivie. Qu'elle ne les trahisse pas. Qu'elle ne les entraîne pas vers une mort certaine. 

L'inspecteur Fusco avait quitté le groupe avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans le quartier chinois. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé durant le trajet du retour, mais il avait clairement manifesté sa joie de la revoir, même si ce fut de courte durée. À bien y repenser, il ne s'était pas comporté comme d'habitude. Il avait eu l'air bien plus préoccupé qu'à l'accoutumée. Shaw en avait simplement déduit que son attitude résultait de sa journée — apparemment bien remplie — passée à survivre dans le commissariat. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que l'inspecteur Fusco se retrouvait dans des situations de vie ou de mort. Une baisse de régime passagère, probablement. Ou était-ce l'effet de la nouvelle de son retour parmi les vivants ? Ou était-ce elle tout simplement, désormais trop différente pour pouvoir se sentir à l'aise parmi eux ? Mais tout au fond d'elle, Shaw le savait : elle avait toujours été différente. Bien avant sa détention, bien avant sa capture, avant qu'elle ne change de camp... Un mouvement bref attira son attention sur sa droite. La porte de sa chambre était entrouverte, comme une invitation constante mais discrète, à l'image de la faible lueur qui en émanait. Bien avant qu'elle ne la rencontre, elle.

Shaw inspira profondément avant de se rapprocher, puis elle demeura quelques instants à l'extérieur. Il y avait de l'activité, derrière la porte. Adossée au mur de briques, la jeune femme brune perçut un bruit sourd et mat. Elle porta instinctivement la main vers l'arme à feu qu'elle gardait dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de se détendre. Shaw soupira dans la pénombre du métro abandonné. Combien de temps allait-elle rester ainsi ? Éternellement sur le qui-vive, constamment à cran. Elle s'aperçut que les muscles de sa mâchoire lui faisaient mal. Depuis combien de temps les serrait-elle ? Désormais beaucoup trop fin, le voile entre la fiction et la réalité menaça de se déchirer à nouveau et la colère prit le dessus. Shaw entra résolument dans la chambre de l'autre femme sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Elle s'arrêta net devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle : Root faisait face à ce qui lui servait de dressing, occupée à départager vestes, robes, pantalons et manteaux. 

Nullement gênée de l'intrusion, la femme aux cheveux châtains lui adressa un sourire chaleureux en guise d'accueil : « Hé Shaw, tu apprécies la vue ? » Elle fit la moue avant d'ajouter précipitamment : « De ma chambre. » Mais l'intéressée ne répondit pas. Elle était bien trop occupée à détailler la mise de son interlocutrice. Root avait toujours été très séduisante : avec son visage fin cerné de ses longs cheveux qui ondulaient sans retenue, sa bouche aussi douce qu'acide en fonction de la situation, sa taille fine et le blouson de cuir noir qui l'enveloppait, le jean de même couleur qui lui moulait les cuisses ainsi que les longues jambes qui s'achevaient dans une paire de pantoufles blanches auréolées d'oreilles de lapin... Le regard de Shaw remonta immédiatement pour croiser celui de Root : « Tu es sérieuse ? », demanda l'ancien agent de l'ISA. Root se mit à examiner la pièce d'un air visiblement satisfait : « Eh bien oui ? Je pense que la décoration est plutôt pas mal. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais changer ?  
— Je veux dire... laisse tomber. », termina Shaw en secouant la tête. Elle se détourna de Root pour se concentrer sur l'examen de la chambre de la jeune femme. 

L'atmosphère qui y régnait était très douce, intimiste. La lumière tamisée de la petite lampe rouge qui trônait sur la table de chevet renforçait cet effet. L'abat-jour qui la recouvrait était cisaillé d'une myriade de motifs, aussi fins que délicats, qui projetaient leurs contours sur le mur dénudé de toute décoration. L'espace d'un instant, Shaw se perdit dans la contemplation des ombres lumineuses. Elle ne se rendit compte de son changement de position que lorsque la voix de Root murmura doucement derrière elle : « C'est confortable ? » Shaw se retourna à peine. Elle avait pleinement conscience de la présence de l'autre femme dans son dos, tout comme elle devinait plus qu'elle ne sentait les longs doigts fins parés de vernis noir qui glissaient, sans bruit, sur l'un des pans du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était assise sans même s'en apercevoir. À quelques centimètres à peine. Suffisamment proche, à distance respectueuse, et le magnétisme inexplicable se manifesta aussitôt. Cela se produisait systématiquement lorsque cette équidistance se créait entre elles. Shaw cligna des yeux. Si elle s'autorisait un aveu discret, le magnétisme opérait dès qu'elles se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, tout simplement. Mais Shaw avait cessé depuis longtemps de s'interroger sur son origine. 

Tout avait commencé dans cette chambre d'hôtel où, confondue par la duplicité — ou le génie — d'une Root en tailleur, Shaw s'était retrouvée dans cette même position. La seule différence résidait dans le fait que Root lui faisait face ce jour-là. Et peut-être également dans le fait que des liens, dont Root l'avait soigneusement pourvue, lui enserraient les poignets. Il fallait peut-être aussi mentionner que la femme aux cheveux châtains la menaçait d'un fer à repasser particulièrement bien chauffé — elle l'avait testé du bout des doigts — pour forcer Shaw à lui fournir l'information qu'elle recherchait. Mais non, ce n'était toujours pas le point de rupture. Ni même le moment où, tout en l'interrogeant de ce ton détaché dont elle avait le secret, Root avait nonchalament fait glisser le curseur de son sweat-shirt jusqu'à faire sauter une première barrière textile entre elles. Tout au long de son interrogatoire, l'ancienne tueuse à gages avait maintenu le fer à repasser tout près du visage de Shaw, si près que la jeune femme avait senti les émanations de chaleur effleurer sa peau chaque fois que Root libérait la vapeur de l'appareil. Mais c'était une chaleur toute autre qui avait pris naissance ce jour-là, issue d'un mélange d'affront, de refus de capituler, de défi, d'envie de résister. L'opposition de deux forces qui se jaugeaient dans un climat de tension qui défiait la logique. Une explosion de contradictions. Oui, Root savait être brutalement douce.

Subitement, Shaw revint à l'instant présent. Elle toucha le pan du fauteuil à son tour. Lui aussi, était doux. « Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? », demanda-t-elle sans répondre à la question initiale. Root se déplaça lentement vers son dressing improvisé ; une simple barre de métal à laquelle étaient suspendus les différents vêtements dont elle se servait pour changer régulièrement d'identité. « Harold. », déclara simplement la femme aux cheveux châtains tout en écartant du dos de la main un manteau d'hiver gris. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? », demanda-t-elle soudainement en désignant une robe de satin noir. Shaw haussa les sourcils. Root avait l'art et la manière de changer inopinément de sujet. « Ça dépend. C'est pour toi ? », questionna Shaw sur un ton à la fois agacé et amusé. Root plaqua aussitôt la robe sur son corps, puis s'appliqua à l'aplatir soigneusement contre la courbe de ses hanches. Elle posa sur Shaw un regard exagérément taquin : « Pourquoi, ta réponse va varier en fonction de la mienne ?  
— Sérieusement... », laissa échapper la jeune femme brune avec un sourire incontrôlé. Le rapport de force ne s'arrêtait jamais. Aujourd'hui encore, elle continuait à ressentir le plaisir des nombreuses allusions, innocentes sans l'être, qui ponctuaient leurs échanges. « C'est pour quelle occasion ? », reprit Shaw avec un semblant de sérieux. L'air faussement surprise, Root resserra sa prise sur la robe : « Comment, quelle occasion ? Ne sais-tu pas qu'un membre précieux de notre équipe de choc est revenu ? » Et la bulle sécurisante éclata.

Sans rien dire, Shaw se renfrogna dans le fauteuil. Un instant, elle crut percevoir un tressaillement dans les yeux de Root, mais ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination : la femme aux cheveux châtains lui souriait toujours. Elle replia la robe de satin, et l'accrocha soigneusement au ceintre dont elle l'avait extirpée avant de suspendre le crochet à la barre de métal. Lui tournant désormais le dos, Root continua leur discussion tout en triant ses affaires : « L'armoire à glace t'a acheté un gâteau, tu as vu ?  
— Oui. », répondit simplement Shaw. « J'espère qu'il y a de l'alcool, tant qu'à faire. », ajouta-t-elle au bout d'un moment. En dépit des mèches de cheveux ondulés qui lui masquaient le visage, Shaw savait que Root était en train de sourire, le nez enfoui dans les vêtements qu'elle continuait de trier. Elle enchaîna : « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec tous ces vêtements, au fait ?  
— Une collecte ? », répondit Root en se retournant. Son visage arborait désormais une moue enfantine qui provoqua de nouveau chez Shaw un sourire automatique. Root contemplait les piles de vêtements qui traînaient sur le tapis d'un air désolé : « J'ai un déjeuner d'affaires important demain, mais je ne retrouve pas la veste tailleur qui va avec cette jupe. », ajouta l'ancienne tueuse à gages d'une voix plaintive tout en désignant de la tête une jupe portefeuille gris charbon. Shaw bougea légèrement, suffisamment pour atteindre la veste en question : elle avait déjà vu Root avec auparavant. D'un habile mouvement du pied, la jeune femme brune attrapa le vêtement tant convoité : « Cette veste, tu veux dire ?  
— Je suis impressionnée. Ton sens de la mode s'améliore à mon contact, tu ne trouves pas ?  
— Ou plus simplement, je t'ai déjà vu porter cet ensemble et considérant mon entraînement au sein de l'ISA, j'ai appris à faire attention aux détails ?  
— Je préfère ma version. », répondit Root avec un sourire en coin. Elle se pencha légèrement pour attraper la veste que lui tendait Shaw. Root disposa l'ensemble sur le même ceintre, puis elle reprit : « En parlant de ça, est-ce que tu... » Shaw ne réagit pas. Les soudaines interruptions de Root faisaient aussi partie des choses qu'elle ne questionnait plus. La manière qu'elle avait de quitter brutalement le monde réel pour rejoindre celui de la Machine lorsque celle-ci lui parlait... Leurs échanges, à la fois physiques et abstraits, survenaient à n'importe quel moment et dans n'importe quelle situation. Que pouvaient-elles bien se dire dans ces moments-là ? Et ses yeux... que voyaient-ils ? Quel était ce monde dans lequel la Machine emmenait Root lorsqu'elle s'adressait à elle ainsi ? Tandis qu'elle, dépourvue de cette connexion si spéciale, restait indubitablement ancrée dans la réalité. Mais l'était-elle vraiment ?

Root émit un petit rire étouffé, signe que l'échange allait peut-être durer davantage entre elle et la Machine. Discrètement, Shaw se glissa hors de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres. Ils s'étaient déjà installés autour de la table. Ils avaient même fait l'effort de la recouvrir d'une nappe rouge pour l'occasion, et des assiettes munies de parts de gâteau à la crème étaient disposées de façon quasi symétrique sur la table. À la vue de Shaw qui s'approchait lentement, Harold s'exclama : « Ah, l'invitée d'honneur ! Asseyez-vous je vous prie, mademoiselle Shaw. Nous souhaitions... », commença l'informaticien en l'invitant d'un geste de la main. Shaw prit la place qu'il lui indiquait et entama sa part de gâteau sans sommation. « ...célébrer votre retour. », termina Harold en voyant la jeune femme engloutir une grosse quantité de gâteau. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se servir de la cuillère qui attendait sagement près de son assiette, lui préférant l'usage de ses doigts. Reese leva son verre et remplit celui de Shaw. Le champagne, de qualité moindre, déborda légèrement tout en moussant. De sa démarche saccadée, Harold se tourna vers son homme de main : « Nous n'attendons pas mademoiselle Groves ?  
— Je suis là, Harry. », glissa l'intéressée en s'asseyant près de Shaw. Celle-ci entamait déjà sa deuxième part de gâteau. La bouche pleine, elle demanda sans s'adresser à personne en particulier : « Et Fusco ?  
— Pris par le travail. », répondit sobrement Reese avant d'avaler son verre d'un seul trait. Harold haussa les épaules et s'installa à son tour. 

Root, qui ne quittait pas Shaw des yeux, déposa un petit sac de toile sur la table pour en sortir un chapeau en papier sur lequel était inscrit la mention Joyeux anniversaire. Shaw cessa immédiatement de mâcher : « Pas moyen. Je ne vais pas porter ça.  
— Mais c'est tellement mignon... », implora Root en tirant sur l'élastique qui permettait de le maintenir sur la tête. « Ce n'est même pas mon anniversaire ! », protesta Shaw. Harold prit le chapeau non déplié que Root lui tendait, puis ajouta d'un ton hésitant : « Je ne suis pas certain que le temps soit à la rigolade, mademoiselle Groves.  
— Je ne porterai pas ce truc. », martela Shaw avec un regard meurtrier en direction de l'ancienne tueuse à gages. Root lui sourit, puis déposa le chapeau en papier qu'elle tenait devant l'assiette de Reese. Elle déplia ensuite le sien : « Pleure les pertes, car la vie t'en fera connaître par dizaines. Mais célèbre les victoires, car tu n'en connaîtras que très peu au cours de ta vie. », murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains à l'attention de ses pairs. Elle s'attarda particulièrement sur Shaw qui le lui rendit aussitôt : « Root... Je te promets que si tu continues avec ça, tu m'entendras jusqu'à la fin de la tienne, de vie.  
— Je ne peux pas. Je suis sourde de cette oreille, tu te rappelles ? », répondit la jeune femme avec une moue dépitée. 

Shaw ignora la remarque et se concentra sur le contenu de son assiette. Harold déplia le chapeau en papier qu'il tenait et étira l'élastique afin de le maintenir sur sa tête. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Reese, muni de son nouveau couvre-chef, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire : « Je le savais. Ça commence par une paire de pantoufles, et voilà le résultat. Samaritan n'a plus aucune chance.  
— Je vous rappelle que vous en avez un également, monsieur Reese. De plus, j'imagine que mademoiselle Groves a raison...  
— Quelle surprise, coupa Shaw entre deux bouchées de gâteau.  
— ...et que souffler le temps d'une soirée ne peut pas nous faire de mal. », continua l'homme à lunettes en plantant soigneusement sa cuillère dans l'épaisse couche de crème qui recouvrait la petite part de gâteau qu'il avait devant lui. La cuillère en aluminium fendit le glaçage crémeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre une résistance certaine dûe à la couche de biscuit sur laquelle la crème reposait. Harold insista davantage sur la pression qu'il exerçait avec sa cuillère pour que le biscuit cède. « De plus, nous venons tout juste de retrouver mademoiselle Shaw. Nous devrions tous nous en réjouir. », reprit-il à l'attention de Shaw tout particulièrement. Reese, qui s'était appliqué à verser du champagne dans chacun des verres disposés sur la table, acheva de remplir le sien. Il leva de nouveau son verre et s'exclama : « Pour Shaw !  
— Pour mademoiselle Shaw, renchérit Harold avant de boire.  
— N'importe quoi, marmonna Shaw en levant tout de même son verre.  
— Ce champagne est de très mauvaise qualité, grimaça Root en reposant son verre sur la table. Elle s'humectait les lèvres, les sourcils froncés.  
— Désolé. J'ai pris ce que j'ai pu en chemin. On était un peu pressés hier. Entre la prise d'otages et la nouvelle du retour de Shaw, rétorqua platement Reese.  
— C'est ça, le plus drôle. Avec Fusco et toi, j'aurais cru que l'aspect alcool était garanti sans fautes ? répondit Root d'un ton égal.  
— Ah, la douceur du foyer. », murmura Shaw sans chercher à cacher l'ironie dans sa voix. Elle regardait Harold avec un sourire évident, sourire d'auto-satisfaction que l'informaticien ignora promptement en se concentrant sur son propre verre de champagne. Il eût la délicatesse de ne pas en critiquer la teneur.

Quelques heures et plusieurs verres d'alcool plus tard, la station de métro désaffectée ne trahissait la présence de vie humaine que par le bourdonnement discret mais continu des appareils électriques qui tournaient sans relâche. Les écrans de la Machine travaillaient toujours, obstinément concentrés sur les tâches fournies par leur propriétaire. Confortablement installé dans sa corbeille qui tenait davantage du sofa spécialisé, Bear dormait d'un sommeil lourd et profond. Les restes de gâteau à la crème dans sa gamelle révélaient quant à eux les traces d'une bravade qui se paierait cher le lendemain si Finch s'en apercevait. Il avait été très clair durant la soirée : interdiction formelle "d'enrayer le régime de Bear à l'aide de portions extra caloriques". Allongée dans le noir, Shaw se positionna sur le flanc. Les draps en coton étaient doux contre sa peau. La jeune femme soupira silencieusement tout en fermant les yeux ; elle savait qu'elle devait effacer les traces de son méfait, mais elle avait tellement la flemme de se lever... Tant pis pour Finch. Elle enfouit sa tête contre l'oreiller. Il sentait très bon. Il avait son odeur à elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et contempla le mur qu'elle ne voyait pas. Sa voix lui parut étrange lorsqu'elle brisa le silence de la nuit : « Je sais que tu ne dors pas.  
— Et je sais que tu n'es pas ivre. », répondit Root depuis le fauteuil où elle s'était installée. 

Sans changer de position, Shaw leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui se massait doucement contre le fauteuil. Il était confortable, mais pas à ce point. Toutefois, un sentiment étrange l'empêchait de formuler la requête qui lui trottait pourtant dans la tête. Un reste de fierté, peut-être. Depuis qu'elle avait regagné la station désaffectée, celle-ci se manifestait par à-coups, et sans crier gare surtout. Shaw murmura à l'attention de l'autre femme : « J'ai un seuil de résistance élevé, c'est tout. » Root bougea dans la pénombre, mais ne se leva pas. Shaw se raidit. L'angoisse familière commença à se matérialiser à l'interieur d'elle-même. Le souvenir de cette chambre d'hôpital froide et désincarnée commençait à se concrétiser de nouveau. Shaw serra davantage les yeux. Ici, dans le noir, personne ne pouvait le voir. Un autre souvenir, plus récent, se manifesta alors. Celui de la veille, tandis que, en pleine poursuite d'un agent de Samaritan à travers le parc, Shaw avait soudainement retrouvé Root. Et ce qui s'était passé ensuite avait changé à jamais leur relation. Shaw se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Contre quoi se battait-elle, au juste ? La perte de contrôle était insupportable. Le souvenir de la veille lui semblait si réel... Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de demander dans un souffle : « Est-ce que c'était réel, hier soir ?  
— Ça l'était pour moi. », répondit doucement Root. La jeune femme brune serra l'oreiller contre elle. Elle murmura à voix basse : « La nuit, tout s'arrête. C'est le seul moment où tout s'endort. Mais moi, je ne dors jamais. Je ne m'endors plus.  
— Tu t'es endormie hier soir. », chuchota Root en bougeant légèrement. Shaw s'accrocha davantage au tissu de l'oreiller. Son odeur persistait toujours. « C'est comme un rêve éveillé qui ne s'arrête jamais. », lâcha-t-elle d'une voix absente au bout de plusieurs minutes. À quelques pas d'elle, recroquevillée dans le fauteuil, Root lui fit écho : « Ça ressemble davantage à un cauchemar éveillé. Ce que tu m'as raconté hier soir... » Shaw ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. 

Elle n'était pas dans la chambre d'hôpital. Pas encore. Plus du tout ? Elle se retourna sur le dos. Si elle ne s'endormait pas, elle ne risquait pas de se réveiller. Ce rêve dans lequel elle était depuis la veille ne risquait pas d'éclater. L'angoisse de l'incertitude gonfla un peu plus dans son esprit, menaçant l'équilibre précaire qu'elle était parvenue à établir malgré la perte de ses repères. Les draps froids sous ses doigts, l'odeur désagréable de la chambre, la lumière vive qui l'aveuglait, les médecins qui parlaient à côté du lit, ceux qui l'observaient de l'autre côté de la vitre... Shaw déglutit tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient dans le noir. Elle allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Et tout allait recommencer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lâche prise. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur le seul point de repère qu'elle avait réussi à conserver. Son point de repère. Dans le silence qui les entourait, Shaw murmura d'une voix à peine audible : « Root... » Sans bruit, l'autre femme se déplaça à travers les ombres. Le lit s'abaissa légèrement lorsqu'elle s'allongea à ses côtés. La couverture de laine émit un bruissement lorsque l'ancienne tueuse à gages la remonta délicatement jusqu'à leurs poitrines. Les longs doigts de Root vinrent délicatement à la rencontre de ceux de Shaw sous la couverture. Lorsqu'elle les serra, plus tendrement encore qu'elle ne l'avait fait la veille, Root murmura à son tour : « Je sais... »


	2. Routine

La jeune femme réajusta le col de sa chemise. Devant elle, une tasse de café brûlant dont la couleur indiquait clairement le degré de concentration l'aidait à patienter. Elle pianota rapidement sur les touches de l'ordinateur portable qu'elle avait posé sur la table, et remit en place les lunettes à monture noire qu'elle portait pour l'occasion. Le système fit défiler devant ses yeux les informations dont elle avait besoin : Alan Wade, 52 ans, divorcé, développeur pour une compagnie d'assurances de l'Upper East Side. Root versa le contenu de la petite carafe que le serveur en charge de sa table avait apporté quelques minutes plus tôt.  Au contact du lait, le liquide noir prit une teinte plus claire et le commentaire surgit aussitôt dans son oreille : «Du café avec du lait. Dégueulasse.»

Root sourit, sachant pertinemment que Shaw en pensait chaque mot. Accoudée à l'une des tables du Carrington, restaurant chic de Manhattan, elle attendait patiemment la venue de son client. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains hocha de la tête : «Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les mélanges ?  
— Un café, c'est noir. Sans sucre, sans lait.», rétorqua Shaw sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Mais Root ne s'arrêtait que si elle en éprouvait l'envie, et ce n'était clairement pas le cas ce jour-là : «Mais certaines combinaisons donnent des résultats inattendus parfois. C'est bien ce qui les rend aussi excitantes.  
— J'ignorais que le café au lait était aussi révolutionnaire.  
— Je ne parlais pas du café.», répondit Root en reposant la tasse sur la table. Elle balaya la salle des yeux. Toujours aucune trace de son client. Ce faisant, son regard tomba sur l'une des nombreuses glaces murales du restaurant : son chignon était bien en place, sa veste tailleur parfaitement repassée et son maquillage, soigneusement appliqué. On ne voyait pas ses cernes. Impeccable. Elle décroisa légèrement les jambes. La jupe était un peu trop serrée.

Le serveur s'approcha, le bras muni d'un plateau destiné à la table voisine. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il se pencha légèrement vers elle : «Désirez-vous autre chose en attendant, madame ?  
— Un martini serait bienvenu. Sec, sans glace.  
— Tout de suite, madame.», fit le serveur en s'éloignant. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains hocha de la tête en guise de remerciement, puis sourit lorsque les mots attendus résonnèrent au creux de son oreille. Elle la connaissait si bien. «Pas de mélange, hein ?», ironisa Shaw à travers l'implant. «La glace fond et se dilue dans l'alcool. Ça lui donne mauvais goût. Si tu mélanges, il faut que l'équilibre soit parfait. », commença l'ancienne tueuse à gages sans perdre son sourire. Celui-ci s'élargit davantage à la vue de l'homme qui s'avançait vers elle : «Et de toute façon, j'ai bien meilleur goût que ça.», termina-t-elle en accueillant le nouveau venu qui lui tendait la main : «Mademoiselle Show, veuillez pardonner mon retard, la circulation était affreuse.  
— Mademoiselle Show ? souffla l'ancien agent de l'ISA.  
— Je vous en prie, monsieur Wade. J'ai pris la liberté de commander de quoi vous détendre. Ces embouteillages peuvent être particulièrement stressants, n'est-ce pas ?», répondit Root en ignorant sciemment la voix de Shaw dans son oreille.

L'homme hocha de la tête. Ses cheveux grisonnants en bataille, la figure rouge et moite, il respirait précipitamment et tapotait le coin de la table du bout des doigts. Root remarqua la fine alliance qui s'accrochait désespérément à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. «Alors, vous m'avez précisé au téléphone que votre patron s'intéressait à notre logiciel ?», demanda-t-il en ouvrant la carte des menus. Root referma l'ordinateur portable et le glissa dans la sacoche noire qu'elle gardait aux pieds de la table. «Tout à fait. Elle aurait souhaité en parler de vive voix avec vous, mais elle n'en a pas la possibilité actuellement. Elle vous transmet ses excuses.», fit-elle tandis que le serveur s'approchait de nouveau. Le programmeur reposa la carte des menus : «Aucun problème. Je dois dire que sa représentante tient plutôt bien le rôle.» Root se contenta de sourire tandis que le serveur déposait le verre de martini sur la table. «Ah, mon préféré !», s'exclama Alan Wade. Il indiqua au serveur le plat qu'il avait choisi avant de continuer : «Comment avez-vous su ?  
— Oh, l'instinct vous savez, répondit la femme aux cheveux châtains.  
— L'instinct, mon cul ! marmonna Shaw à travers l'implant.  
— C'est notre spécialité, continua Root. Répondre aux moindres besoins de nos clients.»

La jeune femme repoussa doucement la tasse de café désormais vidée de sa susbtance et le serveur prit sa commande. Shaw n'émit aucun commentaire lorsqu'elle entendit la jeune femme commander un steak saignant accompagné d'une salade. Le programmeur prit une première gorgée de son martini. Passablement plus détendu qu'à son arrivée, il enchaîna : «Alors, quelle version du logiciel vous intéresse ? Nous avons plusieurs packs, le tarif varie selon la formule que vous choisissez bien entendu. Nous pouvons vous fournir une version clé en mains, l'assistance sera gratuite. Avec cette version, le gestionnaire de la base de données organisera la liste de tous vos clients en triant leurs comptes de manière...  
— Ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse.», coupa Root. Le développeur s'arrêta aussitôt, pris de court, puis reprit : «Je ne saisis pas bien l'objet de ce rendez-vous dans ce cas ? Vous savez que nous proposons des services...  
— ...qui ne nous intéressent pas, coupa de nouveau Root tandis que le serveur déposait deux assiettes pleines sur la table. Elle attendit que le serveur eût fini de disposer les plats sur la table et ne reprit la parole que lorsque celui-ci s'éloigna : «Vous voyez, monsieur Wade, ma patronne est amplement plus intéressée par l'application que vous développez dans votre cave. Avec vos amis, Sean et Clayton c'est bien ça ? » Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et continua : «Celle qui vous permet d'espionner les comptes de votre compagnie pour en récupérer toutes les données ?» Le visage de l'homme était devenu livide.

La jeune femme commença à découper sa viande avec une lente précision. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle poursuivit : «Une petite opération bien sympathique, Alan. Vous surveillez le marché pour revendre ces informations aux concurrents.» L'homme avait durcit sa prise sur le couteau qui reposait jusque-là tranquillement à côté de son assiette. Il n'avait pas touché à son canard à l'orange. «Alors voici ce que nous allons faire : vous allez transférer le code — très bien écrit au passage — de l'application...», commença Root d'un air approbateur en appuyant plus fortement sur le morceau de viande. Le développeur serrait maintenant les dents tout en la fixant des yeux. «Ah, si le regard pouvait tuer...», commenta Shaw dans l'implant avec désinvolture.  
— ... à l'adresse que vous venez de recevoir, termina Root tandis que l'écran du téléphone portable de l'homme s'illuminait de la mention 1 nv(x) message(s). Alan Wade sursauta et chercha par réflexe l'émissaire du message autour de lui. «Détendez-vous, Alan. Il n'y a que nous, ici.», glissa Root en se penchant légèrement vers lui. Le cinquantenaire recula involontairement : «Mais qui vous êtes, bordel ? Vous me menacez ? Vous voulez de l'argent, c'est ça ?» L'ancienne tueuse à gages fit la moue : la viande ne cédait toujours pas.

Elle opta pour une autre technique, orientant la lame du couteau à viande de façon plus efficace, et commença à trancher les tendons récalcitrants. «Je déteste quand ça arrive. Vous savez, quand il faut forcer comme ça sur la viande pour réussir à couper un morceau. Un tout petit morceau, en plus.  
— Tu manques de pratique. Question d'habitude, c'est tout ! lâcha Shaw avec ironie.  
— Non, ce n'est pas une question de pratique. C'est juste que certaines parties résistent plus que d'autres, répondit Root en réfléchissant tout haut.  
— Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? balbultia le développeur. Il avait agrippé le rebord de la table et la jointure de ses articulations s'était considérablement blanchie.  
— Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais, Alan. Mais c'est impoli, vous avez raison. Donc, vous allez envoyer le code à l'adresse que vous avez reçu et oublier toute cette conversation. Évidemment, inutile de préciser que si vous parlez de moi à qui que ce soit, les choses risquent de mal tourner.», acheva Root sur le ton de la conversation. Elle lui souriait comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait gagné à la loterie.

Mais l'homme demeurait immobile, le visage fermé et le regard noir. Root baissa les épaules et contempla l'homme d'un air presque désolé : «Une très mauvaise idée, Alan. Si vous cherchez à envoyer vos deux acolytes après moi, chose qu'ils n'arriveront pas à faire au passage, vous allez empirer la situation. La vôtre, pas la mienne évidemment.» Devant le silence obstiné du développeur, elle soupira. «Enfin... techniquement, c'est la situation de votre fille que vous n'arrangerez pas. Comment va Joyce ? Un avenir tout tracé à Princeton, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un heureux hasard que vous ayez réuni les fonds nécessaires pour l'envoyer dans une école aussi chère. Je me demande d'où ils proviennent...  
— Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille... prévint l'homme.  
— Blonde, n'est-ce pas ? Actuellement, elle révise pour ses examens de fin de trimestre. Enfin, ça c'est la version parentale. Entre vous et moi, elle est en ce moment même dans l'appartement de Gary Ross. Vous savez, son professeur de littérature comparée ? Très gentil de sa part de l'avoir prise sous son aile comme ça. Il l'a vraiment aidée à... saisir les enjeux de son avenir.», termina Root en tranchant définitivement le morceau de viande.

L'ancienne tueuse à gages planta son regard dans celui de l'homme en face : «Ce serait dommage de briser une si brillante carrière en plein envol. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Alan ?» Le sang s'écoulait dans l'assiette, se mélangeant à la sauce et aux feuilles de salade vierges soigneusement réparties.  
— J'ai compris. J'enverrai le code, capitula le cinquantenaire. La mâchoire à demi-ouverte, il contemplait l'assiette de la femme aux cheveux châtains d'un air absent. «Magnifique ! Nous pouvons conclure ce déjeuner alors.», s'exclama joyeusement Root. La jeune femme reposa ses couverts et empoigna sa malette. En se levant, elle tendit sa main vers l'homme dont le regard restait désespérément perdu dans la contemplation du plat désormais froid : «Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, monsieur Wade.» Sans rien dire, l'homme serra la main qu'elle lui tendait. Le sourire chaleureux et sincère qu'elle lui offrait ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise.

— Tu es effrayante, murmura Shaw à son oreille tandis que Root marchait dans la rue. Malgré la distance et l'absence de perception visuelle, Root pouvait sentir le sourire de l'autre femme à travers ses mots. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'imaginant : «Je te fais peur, Shaw ?», demanda-t-elle innocemment. Le rire sincère qu'elle entendit à travers l'implant lui provoqua un sourire plus intense encore, et la chaleur désormais familière se répandit dans chacune des cellules de son corps. «Si je pouvais ressentir la peur, probablement oui. Mais c'est pas le cas. Parce que je suis...  
— ... tu es sociopathe, je sais.», coupa Root. Elle se remémora leurs moments passés. Shaw avait cette façon si particulière de ressentir les émotions, si unique. C'était un concentré d'émotions qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir, et qui le faisaient de façon sporadique et violente, d'une façon spécifique que Root avait su décoder à travers leurs nombreuses joutes verbales. Car c'était bien de ça dont il s'agissait : une lutte permanente pour le contrôle. Encore aujourd'hui, Shaw continuait désespérément ses tentatives pour le conserver. Et, inlassablement soumise à leur attraction mutuelle, Root le lui laissait bien volontiers. Aucune autre personne au monde ne lui avait provoqué un tel effet. Aucune.

Root observa le ciel bleu de Manhattan. À travers les nuages qui ne lui paraissaient plus si lointains, un avion traçait une ligne droite, laissant dans son sillage une trace infime de son passage dans le ciel. «J'aimerais beaucoup rester en ligne avec toi, Shaw. Mais je dois y aller.», souffla la jeune hackeuse. «Laisse-moi deviner : encore une de tes missions secrètes avec la Machine ?», plaisanta Shaw d'un ton faussement ennuyé. Root avala péniblement sa salive, puis répondit rapidement : «Exactement. Et tu sais que le timing est très important. À plus tard, Shaw.» Elle avait insisté pour marquer autant de désinvolture que possible dans sa voix. Elle avait répondu aussi vite que nécessaire pour ne pas laisser à l'autre femme le moindre soupçon possible. «Ouais, c'est ça. À plus tard.», fit Shaw avant de couper la liaison. Et Root ferma les yeux. La sensation de manque qui suivit la fit frissonner tandis qu'elle s'orientait dans les rues de New-York au simple son des indications de la Machine à travers son implant. Root ne s'interrogea pas : elle savait que l'ancien agent de l'ISA n'avait probablement pas détecté la douleur qui avait percé dans sa voix quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle tourna à l'angle de la rue pour se fondre parmi la foule de passants. À l'heure de la pause déjeuner, les rues grouillaient de silhouettes toutes plus empressées les unes que les autres de regagner leur lieu de travail. Chacune concentrée sur son propre monde. Déconnectées les unes des autres. Root sourit amèrement devant l'ironie de la nature humaine. En passant près d'une poubelle publique, elle jeta la paire de lunettes qu'elle avait sur le nez, puis s'adressa au ciel : «C'est ce que tu voulais me faire comprendre ? Que personne n'a conscience de sa propre réalité ?» Elle resta un instant sans rien dire, s'imprégnant de chaque morceau de langage codé que lui délivrait la Machine. Comme une musique dont elle seule savait apprécier la mélodie. «Ah, je vois... et c'est en rapport avec ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ?», demanda Root en baissant la tête. Le souvenir de la nuit passée remonta aussitôt lorsque, allongée dans le noir, la couverture s'arrêtant à mi-chemin de ses cuisses, Root avait entendu le message de la Machine pour la première fois. Shaw s'était endormie contre son épaule, ses doigts serrant toujours les siens. Lorsqu'elle tressaillait, prise par des visions cauchemardesques que Root ne pouvait voir, elle lui serrait les doigts si fort que Root pouvait presque ressentir la douleur qui émanait de ses rêves.

Et la colère remontait, inlassablement. Shaw lui avait expliqué, tant bien que mal, que Samaritan l'avait soumise à de multiples simulations. Des milliers de simulations... chacune se soldant invariablement par la même issue : le suicide de Shaw. Sans rien dire, Root avait posé sa tête contre celle de Shaw qui dormait toujours de ce sommeil agité. Elle avait répondu aux doigts fébriles qui l'avaient serrée sans le savoir. En les serrant davantage encore. Toujours plus fort, jusqu'à ce que même perdue à travers le monde irréel, la jeune femme brune perçoive sa présence. Et Shaw s'était détendue. Mais l'apaisement passager de la jeune femme n'avait pas atténué la tension naissante de Root. Au contraire. Celle-ci s'était solidifiée, prenant davantage de substance à mesure que Root prenait conscience de ce que la Machine venait de lui révéler. Et ce fut plus fort que tout. Malgré son désir violent de protéger l'être qui dormait tout contre elle, Root ne put s'empêcher de murmurer dans la pénombre : Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant...» Presque instinctivement, Shaw l'avait serrée plus fort que jamais, la tenant si fort qu'aucune force au monde n'aurait pu l'en détacher. Aucune force au monde. Les larmes de Root s'étaient écoulées aussi lentement que les minutes les séparant du lendemain. Aussi sûrement que la certitude amère qu'elle avait de ne pas pouvoir retenir le peu de temps qui leur restait désormais.


End file.
